


FoxFire

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Kitsune Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, In the Maze, Kitsune, Magical Bond, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Tattoos, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Newt is a Dork, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Pregnancy, Solar Flares, Surprises, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, True Love, True Mates, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, War, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, his mate is too, omg foxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since Newt lost his mate. Three years that he had to hide his kitsune identity from the others. But one day the Box comes up as they expect another Greenie, but find that there's no Greenie in the Box. Just a piece of paper with a mysterious riddle that confuses Newt and the others. The next day, the Box arrives again but this time with a 16 year old girl who makes them question everything they know. Newt knows that there's something about this girl that's familiar. But he doesn't know exactly what it is. As the new Greenie girl settles into the Glade, Newt comes to realize that not all things that are lost stay lost. And love can always be found. *Kitsune!Newt/MatingFic/Romance*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FoxFire Chapter 1

FoxFire Chapter 1

 

Preface

 

The foxes barreled through the winding hallways as guards fired their launchers at them.

 

“Hurry!”

 

She cried behind him as he let out a startled yip as more guards appeared in front of them.

 

The red fox growled as he quickly switched directions and while his mate followed closely behind him.

 

Time was running out and it would only be a few moments before they were found.

 

Ducking inside the control room, the red fox made a wall of fire appear in front of the doorway as the room became stifled with smoke.

 

His mate coughed hard as he drew near her and grasped her by the scruff of her neck leading her towards the square shaped hole in the floor that stood dauntingly in front of them.

 

“You need to jump! You need to jump NOW!”

 

He cried as the flames engulfed the room.

 

The smaller grey fox felt her eyes growing heavy as the smoke filled her lungs making it harder for her to breathe.

 

“No. You need to go my love.

 

You need to save them. It’s too late for me.”

 

She said weakly as she lay down on the floor making her mate let out a low whine.

 

“I can’t go without you…I can’t leave you here. You’ll die…”

 

He said as hot wet tears trailed down his furry cheeks.

 

With the last bit of strength that she had, his mate pressed her nose against his before biting him hard on the leg and sending him tumbling down into the darkness of the hole below.

 

She watched as her mate’s unconscious body began lowering down into the ground disappearing from her sight completely.

 

Laying down on the ground she slowly closed her eyes as images of her mate flashed in her mind before the flames engulfed her completely.

 

End of Preface

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

 

It was a warm sunny day in the Glade as Newt wiped a hand over his forehead ridding it of the wet sweat that had built up after hours and hours of hard work.

 

He had been assigned to the Glade’s sunflower garden where he picked and pruned the massive yellow flowers as they stood tall above him.

 

Glancing up at the bright blue sky above him, he sighed contentedly as a light breeze swept around him.

 

Deciding that he had done all he could, he made his way through the twists and turns of the garden until he reached the tallest patch of sunflowers on the very edge of the Glade.

 

Looking around to make sure he was alone he closed his eyes and let the Change transform his body into his true form.

 

A moment later a large red fox that had eight tails whipping in the wind sat down right where Newt the human was just standing.

 

Dropping down onto the ground he lay amongst the dirt and leaves as he put his head on his paws.

 

It was days like this that he wished that she was with him.

 

He thought about her every single moment of the day for the entire three years that he had been in the Glade.

 

He felt his eyes prick with tears as he remembered the day that he had awoken in the bottom of the box alone and very afraid.

 

It had been three years since his mate’s death and it broke his heart even more knowing that she had sacrificed her life so he could live.

 

To his dismay most of his memories of her had been erased from his mind making him curse the ones that had put him here.

 

All he could remember now was the feeling of her soft fur as she lay beside him and how her eyes glittered in the flames as she took her very last breath.

 

As Newt daydreamed about his lost mate, he barely even registered the sound of the Greenie alarm echoing across the Glade.

 

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Newt jumped to his feet and quickly changed back into his human form before racing off through the fields.

 

His limp became more noticeable as he winced in pain when he finally reached where the others were gathered around the large metal hole in the ground. Alby patted him on the back and gave a nod of greeting as they both turned their attention to the darkness below where the

 

y could hear the pulley system slowly bringing the new Greenie to the surface.

 

“Right on time, eh?”

 

Newt huffed out as Alby gave him a crooked smile.

 

“As always. How goes work in the gardens?”

 

The dark skinned boy asked making Newt laugh a little.

 

“It’s going. I think the flowers will be ready to be harvest soon.

 

Only a few more days I reckon.”

 

He said nonchalantly as he tapped his foot against the metal edge of the Box hole.

 

Alby nodded before they both turned to look down at the darkness below them.

 

It took all of thirty minutes for the Box to arrive as Newt and the other Keepers took their places on each side of the metal grates.

 

With a strong pull, the grates fell open as they all leaned over the edge to see what was inside.

 

Newt’s brows furrowed along with the others as they realized that there were no boxes of supplies stacked at the bottom.

 

And worst of all, there was no Greenie.

 

All that lay inside was a small slip of paper making them all look at each other with confusion expressions.

 

“All we get is a shuckin piece of paper?”

 

Gally growled as the other’s raised their voices in agreement.

 

Alby held his hand up silencing them before nodding to Newt.

 

“Shut your holes!

 

Newt, go find out what the shuck is going on.”

 

He said as Newt nodded and jumped down into the box.

 

The metal box shook heavily as his steel toed boots hit the grated floor below him.

 

Bending down he carefully picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud.

 

_**What was lost will now be found,** _

 

_**Even if it shall never make a sound.** _

 

_**Your cleverness will be rewarded,** _

 

_**But be forewarned that your efforts may be thwarted,** _

 

_**Prepare yourselves,** _

 

 _ **Change has yet to come**_.

 

Newt’s eyes widened as he realized that it was a riddle.

 

And who knew riddles better than a kitsune?

 

Folding the paper in his hands he decided that he wouldn’t let on that a fox spirit may be the cause of this.

 

No, he would simply let the humans figure it out themselves until he was sure what exactly the note meant.

 

Jumping out of the Box, he handed the note to Alby who read it aloud to the others who looked at each other before turning to Newt who stood still looking down into the darkness of the Box.

 

“It sounds like a riddle.”

 

Alby said as a grave expression came over his features.

 

Newt only nodded before he turned to his best friend with a small smile.

 

“Guess the Creators want to play games with us.

 

Now the only question is, are we going to play?”

 

He said before he pushed his way out of the crowd and headed towards the Homestead leaving a crowd of confused and shocked Gladers in his wake.

 

Things were going to change.

 

That he knew for certain.

 

What he couldn’t figure out was how and that left a hollow, unsettled feeling in his chest.

 

But sooner or later, he knew that they all would find out for themselves.


	2. FoxFire Chapter 2

FoxFire Chapter 2

The entire Glade was buzzing with questions and theories about what the mysterious riddle meant. 

Newt had played it off like he didn’t have any clue about what the riddle meant, and in all honesty he really didn’t. 

When he went back to work his mind mulled over the riddles words as he tried to decipher its meaning. 

At first glance he could’ve sworn that another kitsune had something to do with it, but the more he thought about it; the more that idea became absolutely impossible. 

The only other kitsune that he knew of at Wicked was his mate and she had died in the fire when they were trying to escape. 

Other than the two of them, he didn’t know of any other kitsunes, much less ones that were involved with Wicked. 

He was fairly certain that they were the only ones that had been brought in by Wicked and the chances of them acquiring more after he had gone into the maze were slim to none. 

Or so he thought. 

Something in the back of his mind nagged him as he was forced to consider the possibility that other kitsunes had been caught by Wicked and were now suffering the same fate that he and his mate had to go through. 

The words of the riddle circled around in the crevices of his mind until he eventually forced himself to push the thought to the back of his mind deciding that he would figure it out later. 

When the sun had gone down, Newt made his way over to the kitchen to get dinner before heading to bed. 

As he walked through the door his heightened kitsune hearing picked up on the sounds of Glader’s whispering to each other saying that they thought that he had something to do with the note and the strange events that had happened that day. 

With how quickly he had left the scene earlier today he couldn’t blame them. 

And the fact that he had all but disappeared afterwards didn’t make him look better in the eyes of the other Gladers either. 

Taking his tray from Frypan, he said a quick thank you before making his way over to the Keeper’s table where the events were being discussed in detail. 

He took a seat on the opposite end of the table desperately wanting to be left alone as he halfheartedly picked at his food. 

He could feel the other Keepers eyes and the rest of the Glade for that matter bore into him as he tried and failed to ignore them. 

Finally Alby slid down the bench coming to a stop beside him. 

Newt raised his head and saw that his best friend was giving him an expectant look. 

Letting out an exasperated groan, he fixed Alby with the most annoyed look he could muster. 

“You look like you want to bloody say something. So just buggin say it already.” 

Alby studied him for a moment before raking a hand through his buzzed hair. 

“Look I know we’ve been friends for a long time, yeah? 

You know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you or nothin. 

So I’ll only ask this once and I want you to be completely honest with me. 

Do you know what the shuck is going on and what that buggin note that came today meant? 

The whole buggin Glade’s in an uproar because they think that you have something to do with it. 

Gally and his band of idiots are petitioning for you to be thrown in the Slammer until we can prove your innocence. 

If you know something I need to know it now.” 

He said as he gave Newt a stern look. 

Newt felt his resolve crumble almost completely as he realized that even Alby was having trouble believing that he had nothing to do with it. 

So he did the only thing that he could think of to do. 

Lie. Lie to his best friend of three years to protect a secret that he’d never come to know about.

Over years it had become a steady pattern of Alby noticing things about Newt that were different and Newt always lying to keep his true identity a secret. 

He knew that Alby was coming close to figuring it out, so Newt continued to lie so he could buy himself some time before the fox was out of the bag so to speak. 

Newt realized that he had yet to give Alby an answer, so he shook his head and met his best friend’s hardened gaze that he knew all too well. 

“No. I absolutely had nothing to do with the note or the lack of a Greenie. Look into my shucking eyes and tell me if I’m lying.” 

He stated knowing that was he was about to do was very very wrong and inhumane. 

Newt had the power as a kitsune to look into someone’s eyes and force them to believe any lie that he wanted and then make them forget about the entire thing moments later. 

As he locked eyes with Alby, he watched as the boy’s eyes glazed over as Newt spoke in a low hypnotic tone. 

“I had nothing to do with the events of today. 

You are going to forget we had this conversation. 

You are to turn around and enjoy the rest of dinner with your friends.” 

He said slowly as Alby nodded robotically in a trance like state before Newt pushed his power into his best friend erasing the memory of everything they had talked about. 

Newt broke eye contact after a few minutes and watched as Alby blinked and his eyes became clear once again. 

Tilting his head to the side with a confused look he looked over at Newt who only gave him a weak smile in return. 

“Oh hey, what were we talking about again?” 

He asked making Newt laugh a hollow laugh and plaster a fake smile on his face. 

“Oh nothing important. Hey I think Gally’s calling you.” 

He said as he pointed to the end of the table where Gally was talking to Minho animatedly. 

Alby nodded and patted Newt’s arm before heading back down to the other side of the table and slipping back into the conversation easily. 

Dropping his fork on his plate, Newt suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he pushed away his food and got up making his way quickly outside to get some fresh air. 

He mentally cursed at himself about how his kitsune nature had struck again. 

The one thing that kitsune’s were known for the best was lying. 

Cheating. 

Deception. 

And after what he just did, he knew that he was every bit of the cunning fox that he was born to be. 

Later that night as Newt crawled into his sleeping bag, he silently wished that things really would change. 

And little did he know he needed to be careful what he wished for.


	3. FoxFire Chapter 3

FoxFire Chapter 3

The next morning Newt and the others were rudely awoken by the shrill sound of the Greenie alarm making all of them jump up and race over to the Box. 

Alby was at the front of the group as Newt pushed his way through the crowd. 

“Two Greenie alarms, one right after the other. 

Somethin’ ain’t right. 

When the box arrives, Gally’s going down as the welcoming committee.” 

He said as the Glader’s talked quietly amongst themselves. 

Newt quirked an eyebrow at him as he glanced over at Gally who gave him a playful smirk in return. 

“Oh yes, that’ll really make whoever it is feel real welcome. 

Let’s just send the ugliest and meanest bloke in the Glade down so they wish that they never came.”

Alby rolled his eyes and gave a huff before turning back to the Box. 

After a while some of the Gladers had taken a seat on the grass as they waited. 

Even Alby, Gally and Newt sat side by side at the edge of the Box. 

“Think it’ll get here soon?” 

Gally asked as he looked over at Newt who merely shrugged in response. 

Alby groaned and flopped back on the green grass behind them making both Newt and Gally chuckle. 

“If it takes more than 30 minutes I’m going to cry.” 

Enjoying the almost comfortable silence for a few more minutes, they all jumped when the Box came to a stop at the surface. 

Taking their places at the sides of each gate, they all worked together to lift them open and flood light into the dark space below. 

Alby nodded to Gally who gave a salute before jumping into the Box with a loud THUD!

It was silent for a few moments before they heard Gally gasp and say “Holy Shit…” 

All of the Keepers raced to the edges of the Box as they tried to get a look at what had shocked the most fearless guy in the Glade. 

“What is it Captain?”

Alby called down before they all saw that Gally had now stepped into the light as excited and shocked murmurs went through the crowd. 

Alby and Newt shared a bewildered look they saw that a small girl who looked about 17 was nestled in the Builder’s arms. 

Newt’s eyes darted all over the girl’s body as he took in her dark blue hair with silver streaks and pale skin. 

She was thin but shapely and his cock gave a sudden twitch at the sight of her ample curves. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of the now very sexy images that flashed into his mind he looked over at Alby waiting to see what their leader would do. 

“She’s small. Way too small for my liking.

Get her out of that damn Box and bring her to the Medjacks.

I want her looked over carefully to make sure she’s alright.” 

He said as Clint and Jeff stepped forward with a long wooden stretcher held between them. 

Newt watched as Gally climbed out of the Box with the girl tucked safely in his arms before laying her down on the stretcher as the Medjacks went into their medical mode. 

Clint nodded to Jeff before coming over to Alby and Newt.

“Well she’s alive. That we know for sure. Why she’s unconscious is another story.” 

He said as they all looked over to where Jeff was checking her pulse and scanning over her body. 

Newt’s gaze stayed fixed on the mysterious Greenie girl as he felt something deep inside of him stir as it came to life. 

His fox spirit danced inside of him as his eyes started to glow a bright tangerine orange. 

He barely noticed as Gally looked over and did a double take when he saw that Newt’s eyes were flashing orange and then turning back to their regular brown.

Newt suddenly realized his mistake making him quickly duck his head to avoid Gally’s questioning look. 

‘Hopefully the Builder would just think that it was his imagination or something.’

Newt thought before tuning back into Alby’s speech about no one going near the girl.

For some reason Newt knew that he was going to be the first to break that rule. 

There was just something about the Greenie that seemed almost familiar and made hope blossom like a flower inside of his heart. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Alby turned to him with a small smile. 

“Can’t believe we’ve finally got a girl amongst us. 

She’s not too bad lookin’ either. 

We’re gonna have to beat the other boys away from her with a buggin stick.” 

It took all of Newt’s willpower not to set his best friend on fire at that exact moment.

However he couldn’t help but let out a low growl at Alby’s blatant disrespect for the girl. 

He didn’t know why he felt protective of her, but oddly enough something told him that this was only the beginning. 

Alby’s smile faded away as he gave the blonde second in command a confused look. 

“Did you just growl at me?” 

He asked making Newt shake his head before attempting to walk away. 

But before he could get very far, one of Alby’s large calloused hands dropped down onto his shoulder holding him firmly in place. 

“Are you alright, mate? 

You’ve been acting shuckin weird ever since we got that buggin riddle.” 

Alby asked quietly as he turned Newt around to look him in the eyes. 

Newt hesitantly looked up into his friend’s dark chocolate eyes and gave him a small smirk. 

“I’m fine Admiral.

Nothing’s wrong.   
I’m going to go see if Clint and Jeff have found out why our buggin Greenie has turned into Sleeping Beauty.” 

Alby was silent for a few minutes before he nodded and clapped Newt on the back.

“Right. Good idea. 

Those shanks probably haven’t a clue on how to deal with a shucking girl anyways.” 

Newt nodded before heading off in the direction of the Medjack hut secretly hoping that he’d get to officially meet the girl sooner rather than later. 

The first thing he noticed when he neared the Medjack hut was yelling. 

Lots of yelling. 

And screaming. 

Taking off in a run, he burst into the hut to come face to face with a scene he definitely didn’t expect to see. 

Clint and Jeff were on one side of the room yelling at Gally who stood on the other side of the room in front of the bed where a now very much awake Greenie girl sat huddled in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

He watched as she shook with fear and turned to make his way towards her making everyone stop and look at him. 

The girl slowly raised her head and meet his eyes. 

The color drained from her skin as Newt’s eyes widened and he sunk down onto his knees. 

“Sofie…” 

He whispered before he collapsed and everything went dark.


	4. FoxFire Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's not long, but I promise other chapters will be longer to make up for it.

FoxFire Chapter 4

Sofie’s POV

Sofie felt her eyes widen when she saw the blonde boy fall face first into the ground. 

“What the shuck?” 

She heard one of the boys exclaim. 

‘Well this is perfect…’

She thought as she tried to brace herself for what the boys would do next. 

“So that’s your name eh?” 

A dirty blonde boy who looked to be about 17 said as he gazed at her with a curious expression. 

Turning to face him she merely blinked in response. 

Her face scrunched up in confusion when she realized that she didn’t know the answer to his question. 

Was her name really Sofie? 

And how the hell did she get here in this bed with all of these strangers around her? 

That was when she realized that she couldn’t remember anything. 

Her name. Who she was. Her family. 

A pounding headache filled her head as she tried desperately to remembering something. 

Anything. 

But all she found was darkness. 

Tears filled her eyes as she started to cry in fear. 

Looking up she met the eyes of the boys who watched her with baited anticipation. 

“Why can’t I remember?” 

She said quietly as her lips quivered out the words. 

She watched as the boys exchanged a look before a dark skinned boy stepped forward. 

Cautiously he approached her before stopping by her side. 

He reached out a hand and she blankly looked at it in confusion as her tears continued to fall. 

“Well, Newt called you Sofie so we’ll just keep that name for now until you remember more.” 

He said as his eyes scanned over her slender figure. 

“This here is the Glade and you came up in the box just like the rest of us which makes you officially the first female Glader that we’ve ever had.”

Sofie regarded him wearily as she begun to hiccup through her tears. 

The Glade? 

That’s what they call this place?

Glader? 

What the fuck did that mean?

She suddenly realized that he was waiting for her to shake his hand and decided to thrown caution to the wind as she shook it lightly. 

The boy smiled and gestured to himself before pointing out the other boys in the room. 

“My name is Alby. 

I’m the leader of the Glade.

This here’s Clint and Jeff. 

They’re the Medjacks that took care of you while you were knocked out. 

Over there is Gally who is helping Minho peel Newt off the floor.”

She quirked an eyebrow at the boy that they called Newt. 

‘That’s an odd way of saying hello.’ 

She thought as she watched the boy named Gally place Newt down in the bed beside her. 

Her eyes remained on the unconscious blonde as a feeling of déjà vu hit her. 

She felt like she had seen him somewhere before but couldn’t remember where. 

Shaking off the weird feeling, she turned to the others as Alby helped her shakily get to her feet. 

“It’s alright, Sofie.

We’re going to take good care of you. 

You’re safe with us now.” 

Alby said gently making her fears subside slowly. 

Taking her hand he led her out of the building and into what looked like a large field. 

The other boys stood beside her as they watched her take in the massive walls and the lush green grass beneath her feet. 

Alby’s voice broke her out of her reverie making her look up at the older boy. 

“Welcome home, Sofie.”

He murmured with a small smile to which she returned with one of her own. 

Taking one more look around her, she turned and followed Alby and the rest of the boys into her new life as the first Glader girl.


	5. Foxfire Chapter 5

Foxfire Chapter 5  
Newt’s P.O.V.

Newt’s eyes flew open as he looked around the room and noticed that his mate was gone along with everyone else. 

A growl ripped from his throat as he felt his canines lengthen and his magic swirl around him. 

They had taken her away from him which made anger boil in his insides as his aura became dark and his eyes flashed red. 

Just then Clint and Jeff walked into the room as Newt’s eyes narrowed in fury. 

Flitting out of bed he threw them both up against the medicine cabinets and let out a feral growl.

 

“Where is she?! Where did you take her!? I need her NOW!!!” 

He screeched in an inhuman voice making Clint and Jeff look at each other in terror. 

“Newt calm down! The girl’s with Alby. He’s taking her on the tour. I think you should wait-“

Before Clint could finish, Newt dropped them to the floor and raced out into the Glade as his fox eyes glowed in the sunlight. 

How dare they take his mate away from him!

He felt the burn of flames start to lick at his fingertips as he contemplated setting the whole damn place of fire. 

Knowing that he still had to keep his kitsune identity a secret, he forced the flames to extinguish and his fangs to go back into his gums.

His eyes still flickered from red to brown but it was all he could manage at the moment. 

Suddenly he spotted her. 

There a few feet away from him was his mate. 

She looked just as beautiful as she did the last time he had laid eyes on her. 

Sofie. 

His mate and his first love. 

She was alive and smiling the stunning smile that had haunted his dreams for years. 

His heart instantly started pounding in his chest as he quickly made his way through the tall grass over to where she stood with Alby.

Sofie’s P.O.V.

Sofie had been laughing at a joke that Alby had told but suddenly felt a gust of wind and a strange feeling that sprung to life inside of her. 

The feeling spread to her whole body as she began to feel light and free. 

She didn’t know how or why but she knew that the boy called Newt was behind her. 

Turning to face him, she was hit with a million images and feelings at once as their life came back to her. 

His brown eyes had wet tears dripping into a river down his cheeks as she took in the one person that she had thought she had lost forever.

“Newt…” 

She whimpered before she rushed over and jumped into his arms. 

“Hello love…” 

She heard him say as he picked her up and began to spin her around. 

Both of them started to cry tears of joy as they held onto each other for dear life; almost as if they were afraid that they would be torn apart once and for all. 

Newt buried his face in her hair and let out a choked sob. 

“I thought I had killed you…” 

She felt herself shake her head lightly as she held him to her. 

“No…The flames extinguished as soon as you left. Wicked found me and held me as a prisoner at the compound. I guess they erased my memory and had sent me here.”

Another choked sob escaped Newt’s throat as the warmth of his mate made his heart soar out of his chest. 

“Thank God…They gave you back to me.” 

She nodded into his shoulder as they forgot the world around them. 

They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. 

Newt let out a possessive growl and gripped his mate tighter in his arms as they both turned to face a very confused Alby. 

“What the shuck is going on here?”

He said as he looked between the two of them. 

Knowing that he couldn’t tell Alby that Sofie was his mate and they were both kitsunes, he came up with the best thing that he could think of on the spot.

“Alby, meet Sofie. She’s my girlfriend.” 

He stated as Sofie gave him a weird look. 

Alby studied him for a moment before pointing to the Homestead. 

“Gathering. 5 minutes.” 

He said simply before walking off in a huff. 

 

Sofie looked up at her mate with an incredulous look.

“You haven’t told them have you? They don’t know that we’re foxes do they?” 

She stammered as Newt only nodded in response. 

Making a shushing noise he nuzzled his nose against her cheek making her lean into his soft touch. 

“Everything will be alright, darling.

I will take care of Alby and the Keepers.

If anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way I swear I’ll throw them to the Grievers myself.” 

Sofie shuddered at the word Grievers knowing that Wicked had created them to cause fear and panic amongst the Gladers. 

“Don’t let them take me away from you.” 

She whispered making Newt’s heart clench hard in his chest. 

Hearing the sound of fear in his mate’s voice was causing him to become restless and wanting to protect her at all costs. 

Knowing that he needed to go face the other Keepers and fight for his mate’s safety, he gently put Sofie down onto her feet and took her hand in his own. 

“Time to go fight for our love once again love.” 

He said calmly as Sofie nodded and followed dutifully behind him. 

If it was a fight that they were looking for, he would most certainly give them one hell of a fight. 

Silently he vowed to his mate that nothing and he meant NOTHING would ever stand in the way of their union once and for all.


	6. Foxfire Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt fights for Sofie to stay in the Glade and reveals that he's a kitsune and Sofie is his mate at the Gathering that will decide their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay so I have some exciting news. I just finished the entire outline of this story. It's going to go from the Maze Runner all the way up till The Death Cure and everywhere in between. It's going to be split up into three separate parts. One for each book. It's going to be a fairly long series and I hope you all will fall in love with it as much as I have. Much love-Kitty

Foxfire Chapter 6

Gathering, Sundown 5:00 p.m.

The inside of the Gathering hut was lit up brightly with several torches placed around the room as Sofie and Newt found their seats.

Sofie was made to sit in the middle of the room while Newt had to take his position beside Alby as the second in command. 

All of the Keepers were seated in a circle around them and a few of them played the Gathering drums to signal the start of the meeting. 

Alby held up his hand and as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

“Keepers, I have called you here tonight to decide the fate of Sofie who Newt has said he’s known from his life before the Maze. Newt, because of your involvement in the issue that we’re discussing you will also be questioned and your status of Second in Command will be forfeited for the time being. Please take a seat next to Sofie.”

Newt let out a growl as he took a seat next to his mate and slung a protective arm around her shoulder. 

“Tonight we need to decide what to do with Sofie. Should she stay or should she be banished? Gally, you’re first.” 

Newt eyed Gally as he cleared his throat and then stood. 

He was surprised when the Keeper of the Builder met his eyes and gave him a barely there nod making a small smile appear on his lips. 

“Well, she came up in the box just like any other greenie. She’s only a day early than when the box is usually supposed to arrive so I think it may have just been a mistake in timing with the Creators. She may be a girl, but I think she’d make a fine Glader. And as for Newt knowing her before the Maze, I can’t help but agree with him. I feel that somehow I knew her as well and I will stop at nothing to protect both Newt and Sofie.” 

He said right before there was an uproar from the Keepers. 

Newt stood and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate while Gally came to stand by them. 

Sofie buried her face into Newt’s chest as she began to feel a panic attack coming on. 

“Shhh, Love. It’s alright. They won’t hurt you. Gally and I will protect you.” 

Newt whispered next to her ear as Gally stood in front of them both while Alby tried to get the crowd under control. 

Alby banged on one of the Gathering drums loudly making everyone stop and turn to him. 

“We will have ORDER in this Gathering or I’ll get rid of this council and start all over.” 

After everyone had finally found their seats again, Alby turned to Newt and Gally with a stern look.

“Ain’t nobody remembers anything coming out of the box. Now you shanks say that you remember the first girl to come into the Glade? This ain’t a good sign, yeah? You’ve already disrupted the order of this Glade and I won’t have it happen again. You have one chance to defend yourselves before we vote.” 

Newt handed Sofie over to Gally who held her close as he stepped forward and addressed the crowd. 

“I know you don’t understand right now about why Sofie’s here and why we know her but let me make myself clear. If ANY of you even try and touch her in any harmful way you WILL be killed immediately. I will not tolerate you trying to banish her or Gally or anyone else who remembers her. If it’s a fight you want, then I’ll give it to you.” 

The fire kitsune grit out as he felt the flicker of flames start to appear in the palm of his hand. 

Sofie watched as Alby and the Keepers started to fight again. 

Reaching out to take her mate’s hand she was startled when she felt the heat of flames. 

“Newt…You’ve got to calm down. We can’t reveal ourselves to them. Something tells me they’re not supposed to know.” 

She whispered as Newt looked down at her briefly. 

His eyes had turned a burning red and she could feel his magic swirling in the air around them. 

The boy named Gally who stood beside her leaned down next to her ear and pointed to Newt’s hands that were now glowing red. 

“Is that supposed to happen? I’ve never seen him do that before…” 

Sofie nodded and placed a hand on Newt’s back trying desperately to calm him down. 

That was when it happened.

As soon as her hand touched down onto his back, the room exploded in a brilliant red light making all of them shield their eyes. 

The crackle of flames was heard and when the light dimmed, they all gasped when they saw that Newt was in his kitsune form and he was pissed. 

“Holy shit! What the hell is that?!” 

Winston screamed as the red kitsune stalked in a circle around them. 

“That, would be my mate. And I really suggest that if you don’t want to be burned to a crisp that you should not move a muscle.” 

She said as she stepped forward and transformed into her own kitsune form. 

The next thing they knew there were two kitsunes. 

One that was a fiery red, and the other that was white with blue tinges in its coat. 

‘Sofie…You need to stay back. I don’t want you getting hurt.’

Newt’s voice said inside her mind as his tails wrapped around her small body holding her protectively.   
‘No love. I can’t allow you to get hurt either. Now they know what we are and the only thing we can do is explain everything. Perhaps they won’t throw us in the Maze if we do.’

She said making Newt tilt his head to the side while their magic encased them in a magical shield. 

‘Darling I don’t think they’ll bloody want us to explain. I think they’ll just banish us. What makes you think that they’ll understand?’ 

He said gently making her shake her head. 

‘Just look at them Newt. They want to know what we are. You don’t see anyone running from us except that idiot who I think was named Winston. We were sent here for a reason and they need to know that we won’t hurt them and that they can trust us.’

Newt studied her for a moment before letting out a huff and leaping through the air.

When he hit the ground gracefully he was in his human form making everyone breathe a sigh of relief. 

Sofie stayed in her kitsune form and plopped herself down beside Gally who looked confused and definitely surprised but not scared in the slightest. 

As Newt addressed the crowd, Sofie started to let out a purr of happiness as Gally petted her gently. 

“Brothers, I have lied to you for years. I am a fire kitsune and Sofie is my mate. You knew both of us before the Maze when we were at Wicked together. Sofie and I tried to escape Wicked when they started testing on us. I started a fire and couldn’t control the flames. Sofie was trapped in the fire and saved my life by pushing me down into the box. I thought she was dead until she came up in the box today and I got back my memories. 

It seems that some of you are getting some of your memories back as well, like Gally. I want you to know that Sofie and I will not do any harm to you as long as you don’t threaten or harm us. We don’t know exactly why Wicked gave Sofie back to us but I look at it as the best gift the Creators could have given me. I finally have my mate back safe and sound, and you have a new sister to love as one of your own.

Alby, you’ve been my best friend since I came up in the box and I want you to know how sorry I am for lying to you over the years. I didn’t remember at first that I was a kitsune but eventually I did and I was too scared to tell any of you. I hope that you can accept both Sofie and I just as we are and remember that you once were our family and family should stick together, not break apart.”

The room went silent as they watched and waited for Alby’s reaction. 

Shaking his head he crossed the room and threw his arms around Newt who jerked at first but then hugged him back. 

“I wish you would’ve told me, mate. I would’ve accepted you no matter what. I understand why you were scared to tell me though. I promise that you and Sofie will be safe here and that anyone who even tries to lay a hand on either of you will be banished immediately.” 

Newt rubbed Alby’s buzzed head making everyone giggle like little school girls. 

Alby scowled and messed up Newt’s hair before they broke apart and they both came to the center of the room. 

“Well, there is no need for a vote. Now that we know the truth, Newt and Sofie are under the protection of this entire Glade. If one person even thinks of harming them, you will be banished without a Gathering. No exceptions. Even though Newt has become…furry...He is still my best friend and your brother so we will accept him in whatever form he wants to prance around in. Sofie, welcome to the Glade. Now I do believe that a celebration is in order. Everyone to the Bonfire pit! Tonight we celebrate!”

He said as they all cheered and ran out into the starry night to build a bonfire welcoming Sofie to the Glade.

Newt walked back over to where Sofie was sitting contentedly at Gally’s feet fast asleep and bent down to brush his hand over her silky fur. 

‘Love, it’s time for your party. Can’t have you sleeping the night away can we?’

He joked as one of his mate’s eyes opened and she gave a little whimper making everyone laugh. 

‘Just one more minute….’

She whined making Newt’s heart warm and a fiery feeling begin in the pit of his stomach. 

‘As you wish, love.’ 

He said as he took a seat beside her and answered questions and joked with the rest of the Gladers. 

“Just one question, mate.” 

Gally said making Newt quirk an eyebrow up at him.

“Can you teach me how to do that bloody fire thing? That was fucking awesome.” 

And so began the journey of the kitsunes and the Gladers.


	7. Foxfire Chapter 7

Foxfire Chapter 7  
The Homestead 7:00 p.m.

Sofie watched the sun slide below the horizon as she lay fully relaxed in her mate’s arms. 

It had been an eventful first day for her in the Glade and she was delighted that the Gladers were alright with her and Newt’s kitsune heritage. 

Tomorrow was the first day of her training as a Runner and despite Newt’s protests she was excited to see what lies beyond the walls of the Glade. 

Newt had argued that it would be too dangerous for her out with the Grievers, but Alby and Minho had thought that she would be an asset to the Runners in regards to protection and her magical abilities. 

The issue was finally settled when Newt insisted on going with her and would start a refresher course as a Runner early the next morning.

Her nerves had been eating at her about her mate being out in the maze with her but she was certain with both their powers as kitsunes that they would be able to protect both themselves and the Runners. 

As the last fading light of the evening was covered by darkness, she yawned and felt herself fading fast into a fit of much needed sleep. 

Newt looked down at his mate as she gave the cutest yawn he had ever heard. 

A deep rumble of approval sounded in his chest as he held her tighter and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

“Go to bed love. It’s alright. I’ll wake you in the morning.” He cooed to her as her eyes slowly began to close. 

“I love you, Newt.” She whispered right before the darkness took her for the night. 

Newt smiled happily and tucked them both under the covers before he too fell into a deep sleep. 

Sofie’s eyes fluttered open and a sense of déjà vu washed over her when she realized that she wasn’t back in the Glade with Newt but somehow had found herself back in the Wicked compound. 

“Sofie, it’s been too long.” A deep voice said from behind her as she found herself standing in an all-white room. 

Her heart froze when she realized who was speaking. 

She quickly turned and faced her twin brother Thomas as he made his way over to where she stood. 

“Thomas.” She whispered as her eyes filled with tears. 

“It’s alright, little fox. Big brother is here now.” He said softly as he took her gently into his arms. 

Sofie felt tears cascading down her cheeks as she clung to her brother.

“What happened, Tom? Why am I here?” She asked as her voice shook hard. 

Thomas pulled back slightly and looked down at her with those big brown eyes that assessed and analyzed her every move. 

“This is just a dream, Sof. I sent you into the trials so you could complete your objectives with your mate. When you sent Isaac into the trials you set a different plan into motion. The same things will be accomplished just as we planned, but we will be carrying them out in a different way.” Thomas said with a hint of authority shining through his tone. 

Sofie pulled back and looked up at her brother with a look of unease. 

“What do you mean the same objectives will be completed? You know as well as I do that this experiment is a cruel plan to use our abilities against us.” 

Thomas’s brows furrowed as he looked down at her with a look of confusion. 

“Sofie you know that we were brought into this department because this experiment will give us all a better life. It will be furthering the advancement of repopulating the planet with stronger and magical immunes.” 

Sofie shook her head and started to pull away from her brother but was surprised when he held her firmly in place. 

“There is no other choice. You know that the world is in a state of crisis and we need to use our abilities to further the reconstruction of mankind as well as our own. You must complete the objectives that we lay out for you or else you could be terminated from the process.” 

He said quickly as worry shone in his eyes. 

Looking up, she met his eyes with a firm expression of her own. 

“We’re too young, Thomas. Newt and I don’t need to be having pups this young. And the plan to send up more kitsunes into the Glade is a terrible idea. And what about Teresa? Didn’t you promise her that you wouldn’t be continuing with this plan of action? How is she going to feel when the few surviving members of our clan are going to be sent up into a shitload of teenage boys?” 

She argued as Thomas’s worried expression quickly turned into his trademark scowl. 

“Teresa knows that in order to save our kind as we know it that we need to focus on the repopulation procedures. That way we can all complete the experiment so we can have finally have the lives that we were meant to live. Trust me, little sister. Everything will go as planned. You know that I’m doing this because it’s what’s best for everyone.” 

Sofie shook her head and turned away from her brother making his hardened scowl falter even if just for a moment. 

Thomas’s mind whirred to life as he analyzed and reanalyzed his sister’s reaction to the conversation and knew that he was in for a world of trouble. Apparently his younger sister had become defiant in her time spent with her mate and this needed to be corrected immediately. 

“Sofie, if you do not choose to follow along with the plan than I’m going to have to remove you from the Glade and bring you back here permanently. That’s the only way I know how to protect you. Following the plan will ensure your safety and Newt’s safety as well as the rest of the Gladers. Now, time is running out. Morning is coming fast. Go back to sleep and remember what I said. The choice is yours. Follow through with the objectives, or leave Newt behind. I will be arriving in the Glade soon to trigger the end. Please do as your told, and for the love of all things good and wonderful, stay out of trouble.” He said as Sofie listened to his voice start to fade. 

Before she could respond the room started to become fuzzy and everything started to fade into darkness once again. 

Sofie’s eyes flew open and this time she found herself sitting up quickly and looking around Newt’s bedroom in the Homestead. 

Thomas was right. 

She had a choice. 

But which was the lesser of the two evils?

That only time would tell.


End file.
